Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 8)
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Adventure Park". Plot (In the ocean, Dogbeard and the pirate crew are in the ship and taking a look at the sea) *Rockhopper: Hey Dogbeard, are we ready to explore? *Dogbeard: Oh yes Captain Rockhopper, you say so. *Leedah: I wonder what island should we sail next? *Goat Captain: We haven't sail anything yet. This is the first time we sailed to the seas since 2015. *Leedah: But it's just one year later. *Goat Captain: It doesn't matter. Dogbeard can sail on any place he wants. *Dogbeard: The SS Pugsley is growing strong and we're kicking the tubs. *Rockhopper: That's my boy. It seems that the water is moving the ship into the ocean. Right Yarr? *Yarr: *agree* *Goat Captain: I see a ship! *Rockhopper: Matey, what is it? *Goat Captain: It look familiar to me. *Dogbeard: Oh no. It can't be. *Leedah: What's the matter? What is it? *Dogbeard: It's Captain Patches. *Rockhopper: Captain Patches? *Dogbeard: It been a long story. He has a lot of secrets hidden on his little island. He later betrayed all of my men over and fight back in his ship several years ago. It seem that the sweet revenge is coming over. *Rockhopper: Time to face some fury. *Leedah: Face the furry like a fox? *Rockhopper: Not furry. Fury! *Goat Captain: Face the fury! We got incoming. *Pirates: Arggg! *Dogbeard: Let's head to the dock side to see what Captain Patches is up to. (At Captain Patches' ship, Captain Patches and his crew are spying on the SS Pugsley) *Patches: Well, well, well. What do we have here? *Boxer Pirate: It's Dogbeard and two penguins on the SS Pugsley. *Wolf Pirate: And what is that red fuzzy creature doing on the pirate penguin's arm? *Patches: They don't look anything like real penguins. I think we should launch a attack. *Poodle Pirate: Good idea Patches. *Patches: Yes. Now let's attack that ship. They're going after me treasure. *Poodle Pirate: Okie dokie. Let's fire! (The cannon hit the SS Pugsley) *Rockhopper: Stranger danger! *Dogbeard: We are in danger! *Goat Captain: Let's war on the ship! *Pirates: ARGGGG! (SS Pugsley begin to shoot some cannons to Captain Patches' ship as his ship shoot some cannons like a war) *Rockhopper: Yeah. Shoot them out! *Dogbeard: Die Captain Patches! *Patches: The treasure will be mine. *Goat Captain: Oh no, there's another ship coming over! (Another pirate ship came along with hyenas and shoot on the SS Pugsley) *Hyena Captain: Yar yar yar, look like we got some company. *Hyena Pirate #1: Yeah, yeah. *Hyena Pirate #2: These dogs will be hooked. (Back at the SS Pugsley) *Rockhopper: Why are we waring out? *Dogbeard: Is this a bathtub battle already. *Turtle Pirate: Incoming! (A pirate ship inhabited by birds dock next to the SS Pugsley) *Parrot Captain: Who want to play pirate? *Goat Captain: Not again. *Eagle Pirate: Let's kill those animals up. *Dogbeard: Everyone attack! (Dogbeard's crew fight against the bird pirates) *Leedah: *fight the owl pirate* Yeah, come on. *Owl Pirate: You won't see about that. *Dogbeard: Men, take care of the cannons and shoot at Patches' ship. Argggg! *Turtle Pirate: Yes Captain Dogbeard. (The pirates shoot cannons at Captain Patches' ship) *Patches: No! Attack the ships now! (Captain Patches' ship shoot cannonballs at both ships) *Hyena Captain: Hey. You cannot destroy me ship. Destroy them now! (The cannonballs keep shooting on each of the ships) *Hawk Pirate: Prepare to die by the wings of evil! *throw the swords at the floor* *Pig Pirate: Eek! *Rabbit Pirate: Look out for the swords. It's booty trap around. *Bear Pirate: *fight the Owl Pirate* You're going to be honey! *Owl Pirate: Hoo hoo hoo! Not today. *hit the bear pirate* *Leedah: We have a battle going on and two ships attacking us. What are we gonna do? *Rockhopper: I'll say we fight them back. *Leedah: Good idea Captain Rockhopper. *Rockhopper: Let's attack the ships! *Dogbeard: Bring in the cannonballs! *Goat Captain: Yes captain. *Dogbeard: Now fire! (The cannonballs shoot on both ships) *Patches: Yikes! Those pirates are destroying me ship! *Wolf Pirate: Load the cannonballs. *Patches: Aye aye pirate. *Beagle Pirate: Destroy de ships! *Patches: Arggg! (Captain Patches' ship cannonball on the two ships) *Rockhopper: Big trouble! *Dogbeard: Do something men! *Turtle Pirate: It's a big pirate battle! *Pig Pirate: It's a big pirate attack! *Leedah: Cannonball! *cannonball on the two ships* *Hyena Captain: Blast it! *Patches: Not again. *Leedah: Yes! *Rockhopper: Alright. Let's continue the battle! *Parrot Captain: You're not getting away with this. *Dogbeard: Let's brawl. (The background song "Anchors Aweigh" plays as Dogbeard's crew fight against the bird pirates. The other two ships load the cannonballs to shoot on the both ships.) *Rockhopper: We are under attack! *Dogbeard: Let's get launching. *Goat Captain: Shoot de cannons! (The pirates put the cannonballs in the cannons and shoot on both ships) *Hyena Captain: Hey! *Patches: That's cheating. *Rockhopper: Yes! *Leedah: Way to go. *Dogbeard: Take that birds! *Eagle Pirate: You're going to pay for this! *Skua Pirate: You're going down. *Blufadoodle Pirate: Prepare to end your matey days. *Leedah: Bring it on. *Rockhopper: *knock the two blue jay pirates down* Woo hoo, it's a pirate life for me. *Dogbeard: *knock the crow pirates down* Yeah! No shiver me timbers for you. *Leedah: *knock the hawk pirate down* Take that. *Dogbeard: *fight the hawk pirate* You're going down. *Hawk Pirate: You'll never face me with the timbers of the feather. *Dogbeard: Birds alway lose! *Parrot Captain: Come here little puppy, you're going to lose. *Dogbeard: I am not a puppy! *Parrot Captain: Time to loose! *Rockhopper: *dash over to the crow pirates* Yes! *Parrot Captain: Burn de ship! (The bird pirates run to Dogbeard's ship to hit on the wood) *Dogbeard: No! *punch the parrot captain and hold a torch* Back off! Back off! *Eagle Pirate: I see fire! We hate fire! Run! *Dogbeard: Get out of here, all of you! *Parrot Captain: Fire! Fly for your matey lives! (The bird pirates fly away as the Goat Captain drop a cannon in their ship and sunk the ship) *Goat Captain: Yeah! *Dogbeard: This is for you hyenas! *cannon the torch to the hyena ship* *Hyena Captain: ME SHIP! *Hyena Pirate #1: I'm getting crazzzzey! *Hyena Pirate #2: We're gonna die! *Hyena Captain: Swim away! (The hyena pirates jump off the ship as the ship blows up) *Leedah: Arrrggggggg! We did it. *Rockhopper: That should do the trick. *Dogbeard: Big cannon coming up. *Goat Captain: This is for you Captain Patches. *Patches: No! You pay for this! *Goat Captain At vast old friend! *bomb the big cannon to Captain Patches' ship* *Patches: No! I'll say we swim away! (Captain Patches and his crew jump off the ship to ship as the ship sunk in. The SS Pugsley is the only one left and sailing to the seas.) *Dogbeard: Yeah! We won! *Pirates: *cheers* *Rockhopper: Yes! We won the battle! *Yarr: Ahhhhhhhh! *Leedah: We are pirates and we never fail! *Goat Captain: We did it everyone. Now back to the quest. *Dogbeard: No one will stop the SS Pugsley ever again. Now back to the seven seas. (After the battle is over, Captain Patches and his crew are swimming in the water after their ship got sunken in) *Pig Pirate: This sucks. *Turtle Pirate: Let's go build a new ship on our own. *Patches: Curse you Dogbeard! Curse you everyone! You will all pay for this the next time i come back with a bigger ship! (Back at Big City in the music store) *Bambadee: One way, or another. Ah, i can't stop listening to this. *Alex: You were suppose to sing. *Bambadee: Who cares? It's just music. *Alex: Music doesn't matter. Duh. *Stoogles: So Mr. Music Man, how is the store? *Sparky: Pretty amazing. This place has a lot of cool stuff in here. *Nibbles: I can't stop listening to Havana. Awwww, i'm so in love. *Stoogles: You're in love with a person named Havana? *Nibbles: No. It's a city in Cuba. I just love going there all the time. *Stoogles: You know their culture is just like the music with all the dancing ladies and all the samba they have like in Rio. *Sydmull: Hey guys, my phone is charged. *Roofhowse: Alright, let's get back in the game. *Sparky: You're music is awesome and thank you for all the music you share for us. *Dinosaur Music Shop Seller: You're all awesome. *Alex: Okay, the fun is over and let's go. *Bambadee: Back to adventure, right? *Jangrah: Yeah. (Outside of Big City) *Bambadee: Where are we going next? *Alex: To Adventure Park. *Roofhowse: Adventure Park? *Sparky: Yeah. This is where we get all of our answers from Arte and Miles. *Miles: Hey guys, are you leaving? *Blizzard: Yes, look like we're ready to go. *Miles: You guys are now leaving? Come on, you already become famous and there's people waiting for you to give you your hall of fame. *Stoogles: We don't do Hollywood movies. Now we have another adventure to go too. Thanks for the advice. *Cowabelle: Have a nice day sir. *Miles: Oh well. I have a few hints. The gems are charms are around the cave of Adventure Park. *Sparky: You know? *Miles: Yes. They're pretty easy to find. I've been there once to film a movie. *Bambadee: Sweet. Now we're going to collect the charms and gems. *Alex: Time to go to Adventure Park. Oh boy, i'm so excited to go. *Sparky: Me too. I will rock the house of the planet! *Alex: You know what you said buddy. *Sparky: Yee. (At the Kinzville Academy in the cafeteria, Billy the goat is cleaning up the floor) *Billy: Man, gotta get mopin'. *Ms. Cowoline: Billy, how is the job going? *Billy: Pretty good. Every day, all of these kids keep throwing food on the floor. Man, i gotta get the floor clean before school is back on after Spring Break. *Ms. Cowoline: I really support all the cleaning skills you got there. *Billy: How's your girl doing? *Ms. Cowoline: Ah, Cowabelle. I need to call her right away. *Billy: Catch up with her, y'all. (Back with the Kinz Crew, they are leaving Big City and heading to the park where the forest lead the path) *Bambadee: Is this where the path lead to Adventure Park? *Nibbles: Yes. You are correct. *Jangrah: That's a lot of places to study. *Sparky: It's just a place with adventures. You know why it's called an Adventure Park, right? *Bambadee: Yeah. That feel good. *Wacky: Boys, wait. *Zangoz: We forgot to give you something. *Molly: You guys again? I thought you left. *Zacky: We have fruits for you on your way to Adventure Park. *Salley: Wow, thank you. *Stoogles: Goo-Goo Berries. Yummy. *Alex: Tasty like a gummy bear. *Bambadee: Just like my color. *Blizzard: Match the color to my skin. *Roofhowse: That's a lot of stuff to carry. You can have them. *Wacky: What. *Zangoz: You don't want it? *Bambadee: Yeah. We're full. *Zacky: Full for what? *Alex: We are stuffed. We ate lunch already. We have a long day and now we have to find some secrets to the world in order to defeat Herbert and Queen Vexa. *Lorna: We're from another dimension, so yeah. Keep them in stock. *Wacky: Fine. *Zangoz: We give them to the poor people. *Cowabelle: Okay. Look like we can continue on to Adventure Park and everything is gonna be alright. *her phone is calling* Oh snap, my phone is going. Gotta make a phone call. *answer the phone* Hello? *Ms. Cowoline: Hey Cowabelle, how's your friends? *Cowabelle: Oh, we're doing great. We're having a good time with a lot of people. *Ms. Cowoline: That's very good. Are you alright? Me and all of your friends' parents are so worried about you. They have been looking all over Kinzville the whole day. *Cowabelle: You didn't watch the news? We became singers and we're famous. *Ms. Cowoline: What? You didn't tell me about it? *Cowabelle: Sorry mom, i think i'm going to get grounded. *Ms. Cowoline: You're not in trouble. I hope you stay safe. Good luck. I gotta get back to my office. Bye. *phone call end* *Cowabelle: Okay guys, let's just cut to the chase. *Wacky: We gotta go. *Zangoz: Me too. *Zacky: Thank you for everything. Have a nice day. *Bambadee: Man, these guys are fast. *Roberta: Are they in a hurry for something? *Roofhowse: They just rushed to go back to the Big City. *Alex: Man, they all love us back there. *Bambadee: Come on guys, the forest is this way. *Sparky: Are we going to Magical Forest or Adventure Park? These places are lands are confusing me. *Jangrah: Adventure Park! Do i have to say it a hundred of times? Huh? *Nibbles: Alright, please stop with the angry face, you're giving me a stuck in the head moment. *Jangrah: Fine. Let's go to Adventure Park. *Blizzard: I hope it's the right way to get into the park. (Back at Big City, Cadence and the Penguin Band arrive from the car) *Cadence: Whoa, look at this city. Isn't that cool? *Franky: It look like a city from 1960. My father's friend used to grew up with a city like this from 1960. *Stompin' Bob: It's not like New York City from the 1940's. Now the modern times are up. *G Billy: Come on. We're from Club Penguin Island and we're proud of living there. *Petey K: Because, it's our lifes, duh. *Cadence: I wonder where we can park. There! *drive fast* *Franky: Cadence, slow down! You're going to get us a ticket. *Cadence: The Fast and the Furious. We're not going to jail for this. *Franky: Okay! Stop! *Cadence: *stop the car at the theater* Ta da! *Franky: Everyone got in and we're the last ones here. *Cadence: It's time to perform. (Back at the theater, Miles is cleaning up the theater floor as Cadence and the Penguin Band got in) *Cadence: We're here! It's time to perform. *Miles: Whoa, whoa, whoa. This is a private area. You can't be in here. *Cadence: Excuse me? We're here to perform. *Miles: Sorry rockstars, the singing competition is over. You miss it. *Cadence: What? *Franky: Are you kidding me? *Miles: Yeah folks. The show's over. Bambadee and the gang won the singing competition with a lot of money. I hope the people at Webkinz Newz are making a article on them like on Wikinzia. *Cadence: No fair! Bambadee and his friends won the show? Ugh! I'm going to be so jealous of Jangrah. She's pissing me off right now. *Miles: If you want to perform your songs. Perform your songs at the Disco Club. *Stompin' Bob: The Disco Club? Got it. *G Billy: We know what to do. *Petey K: Yeah. *Cadence: Okay guys, to the Disco Club. *Franky: Thanks a lot. Enjoy cleaning the theater. *Miles: You're welcome and get out! I have a show to prepare for tomorrow. (At the disco club, the background song "More More More" by Robbie Nevil plays with many people drinking in the bar stand and people dancing on the dance floor) *Punk Raccoon: Yeah! *Rockstar Rabbit: This party rocks! *DJ Frog: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let get this funky started. *Persephone: Hey. What's up? *DJ Frog: Here come Persephone! *Everyone: *cheers* *Dacey: Alright, bring it on. *Purlissa: Whoa, the party's lame girl. *Dacey: Come on, you have a lot of friends back there and they all wanna have fun. *Purlissa: All the girls just want to have fun and all i wanted to do is hang out with those punks over there. *Dacey: The rockstars? You shouldn't have won the show. *Purlissa: Thank to Bambadee and Alex for cheating to win the show. I wish i was famous. *Cadence: Alright! Party's over. *Everyone: *shocked* *DJ Frog: *turn on the music* What is going on? *Cadence: I have a announcement to make. *Persephone: Hurry up, go on. *Cadence: Today, the Penguin Band is going to perform on live! Who's with me. *Everyone: *laughs* *Purlissa: Lame. Not related to the penguins back with the crew. *Dacey: I can't stop watching this. *Persephone: Ha ha, very funny. *DJ Frog: Awkward. *Franky: Hold on a minute. Stop laughing, we are real singers. *Stompin' Bob: We're professional singers. We sing all around the world. *Cadence: I'm sorry for missing the singing competition. Give us a chance. Please. *Persephone: Okay. You got a song to play for us? *G Billy: Yeah. We wrote a song for you guys. We have it right here. *Petey K: Can we play all the songs we have on script? *Persephone: One song only. *Franky: Well, okay. *Cadence: You are going to dance with me poodle. *Persephone: Are you a penguin? *Cadence: Yes. I am a penguin. I'm a singer, dance teacher and professional songwriters. *Persephone: Okay. Show us what you got. *Franky: On the Floor. That the song we wanted to play. *DJ Frog: Bring me the script. *Franky: Okay. *give the script to the DJ Frog* If you don't like it, you can give it back to us. *DJ Frog: No. I don't like it, i love it. Turn it up for Cadence and the Penguin Band! *Everyone: *cheers* *Persephone: Hit it! *DJ Frog: Yes my lady. The music is now on. *turn on the music* *Franky: Let me introduce you to my party people. In the club. *Cadence: It's a new generation of party people. *Franky: Get 'em up, yeah. *Cadence: Let me introduce you to my party people in the club, huh. *Franky: I’m loose And everybody knows I get off the chain Baby it’s the truth I’m like Inception, I play with your brain So don’t sleep or snooze I don’t play no games so don’t do-do-don't get it confused no cause you will lose yeah'' Now, now pump-pump-pump-pum-pum-pump-pump it up And back it up like in Penguin-Land Kapow! *Cadence: If you go hard you gotta get on the floor If you're a party freak then step on the floor If you're an animal then tear up the floor Break a sweat on the floor Yeah we work on the floor *Persephone: Don’t stop keep it moving Put your drinks up Pick your body up and drop it on the floor Let the rhythm change your world on the floor You know we’re running trash tonight on the floor Brazil, Morocco London to Ibiza Straight to L.A. New York Vegas to Africa *Cadence: Dance the night away Live your life and stay young on the floor Dance the night away Grab somebody, drink a little more *The Chorus: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a Tonight we gon’ be it on the floor Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a Tonight we gon’ be it on the floor *Persephone: I know you got it clap your hands on the floor And keep on rockin’, rock it up on the floor If you’re a criminal kill it on the floor Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor Don’t stop keep it moving Put your drinks up Its getting ill It's getting sick on the floor We never quit, we never rest on the floor If I ain’t wrong we’ll probably die on the floor Brazil, Morocco London to Ibiza Straight to LA, New York Vegas to Africa *Cadence: Dance the night away Live your life and stay young on the floor Dance the night away Grab somebody, drink a little more *The Chorus: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a Tonight we gon’ be it on the floor Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a Tonight we gon’ be it on the floor *Franky: That badonka donk is like a trunk full of dot on an old school Pac-Man Seven tray chasing ghosts All I need is some ice cream, some dancing emperors And watch it she gonna move like Mumble HappyFeet Baby if you’re ready for things to get heavy I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me Damn Don’t believe me just bet me My name ain’t Seymour but I see why you Sweat me L.A. Miami New York Say no more get on the floor *Cadence: Dance the night away Live your life and stay young on the floor Dance the night away Grab somebody, drink a little more *The Chorus: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a Tonight we gon’ be it on the floor Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a Tonight we gon’ be it on the floor Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a Tonight we gon’ be it on the floor *Everyone: *cheers* *DJ Frog: Yeah! Damn bro, that was awesome. *Purlissa: that was totally awesome. *Dacey: Yeah right. *Persephone: You guys are the best. *Cadence: Yeah! We rocked the house. *Franky: Woo hoo. This is the best day ever. *Stompin' Bob: Oh boy. *G Billy: The funky is getting real. *Petey K: Oh yeah. *Franky: Well boys, we finally done it. *Cadence: We rocked the house. *Purlissa: You guys are so cool. What's your name again? *Cadence: Cadence. *Purlissa: Nice to see you. I'm Purlissa. *Cadence: Nice to see you Purlissa. *Purlissa: Oh yeah, rainbows on. *Cadence: Rainbows on to you girl. '''MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 7) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers